BeetleBabes Drabbles
by BD-Z
Summary: Beetlejuice and Lydia drabbles that were written for tumblr challenges. Some are fluffy romance some will be friendship but mostly they are just meant to be cute.
1. Chapter 1

**BeetleBabes: Tumblr Drabbles**

**Pairing:** Beetlejuice and Lydia Deetz

 **Genre:** Romance/Frienship (mostly)

 **Rating:** T (currently)

 **Challenge: Only Human**

The moment Lydia realized she was in love was as shocking to her as it was to her best friend. They didn't plan it, they didn't even think it through.

Hell, it was still up for debate as to who started the kiss.

They were laughing at their usual jokes, deliberately setting off his literal translation juice in the back yard of her home in Peaceful Pines.

No one was home, no one cared. After all she was a woman now, weeks away from heading to her new school dorm. All intentions of bringing her possessed vanity with her just so she didn't have to live a dull moment alone without the one being in the universe that made her feel complete.

After one particular laugh about "starving for affection", they ended up in a tumbled heap. That is after he pulled her down while over dramatically "dying" of said starvation.

Their laughter died away to stunned silence. Their stunned silence turned into a staring contest and a short moment later their lips were locked together in a dance they never expected to be apart of.

Neither one wanted it to stop.

When Beetlejuice opened his eyes and noticed the pained reaction on his best friends face, he knew that he needed to break the kiss no matter how much he wanted to keep exploring what they were sharing. He pulled back quickly, reluctantly. Just in time too, because she was gasping for air.

"Whoa," She laughed. "Forgot to breath"

His chuckle rumbled from deep within, "Careful babes, you are only human after all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge: "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."**

Beetlejuice was fuming. He felt so angry that he could just burst. In fact he took a moment leaving Lydia back inside the bar so he could do just that outside. He paced back and forth in front of the establishment. Had this been the Neitherworld he could have juiced the fucker who hit on Lydia and had it over with.

But no, they were in the real world and she had to go and be POLITE! She smiled at the dark haired pretty-boy. She didn't tell him to back off or get lost. She said nothing about being taken. What did she say? "Oh there you are Beej. I've been waiting for you. Nice to meet you, Fred."

The guy even had the nerve to send Lydia a drink… _which she accepted._ He excused himself because he felt the juice ready to pop. The last thing he needed was to make her upset with him.

So there he was, outside. Without Lyds and having the worst case scenario run through his head.

"Beej" He heard her voice behind him. "Hey, what are you doing out here? I've been waiting for that dance you promised me."

"Hm? Oh yeah." He turned to her and shrugged. "Guess I just lost the groove."

"Don't tell me you were out here moping." She gave him a bemused smile, rolling her eyes at the very idea.

"No, just… letting off some juice. Know what I mean." Of course his smile didn't really form so it came out like a wince more than anything.

"Oh BJ." She sighed, taking his hand. She lifted up on her toes and gave him a soft kiss on the nose. "Don't be so sulky."

"You should go on back in there. Pretty boy Fred looked like he was ready for that dance." He didn't mean for that to come out as bitter as it sounded but when was he ever able to keep his emotions in check. Especially when it came to Lydia. She was everything to him.

Lydia chuckled and grabbed his cheeks so that he would look straight at her, "Hey, I'm with you, Okay? Always." She pulled him down to her level. "Just kiss me already, you silly ghost."

He blinked a few times trying to let those words sink in but when they did, his confidence came back. With the dopiest grin on his face he did just what she asked and gave her the best kiss he could manage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Challenge: Love in Denial**

It was a peck on the cheek. Nothing more than usual. Lydia had kissed his cheek many times. They joked around about it, teased about it and hell, even flirted about it.

Lately little things like that have been getting more intimate. Lingering hand holding along with hugs that neither were ready to let go of. Lydia taking longer to send him back and not hesitating to bring him to her world when he asked.

His excitement at seeing her everyday grew. Not like it wasn't always exciting, it's just something feels… more.

Nah, he shook his head. It's the same as it's always been. Nothing is different. Her eyes were always dark and deep. She looked at him like he was the center of her world because, come on, who could blame her. He was awesome. She always rushed to him and her cheeks were always flush when the blood pumped through her veins.

Nasty little breather habits. It was such a tell. She may have a great poker face but her flush would give way to her excitement. Little drops of sweat and her heart beat would join that act.

What is confusing him is how she would do this even when they were not in the middle of an adventure, or a thrilling card game. Hell, it's been happening when they would just talk. Can't blame it on horror movies she had a different sort of excitement when they watched those.

Lyds and her humanity was a mystery to him. One of the reasons he hung out with her was that he couldn't get enough of how both alive and dead the girl was. She was fun and she loved all that creepy stuff. She put up with him and all his antics. She reveled in his wit and came to his rescue. She was beautiful.

Beetlejuice frowned. When did he start thinking of her as beautiful? Cute when she was a kid, yeah. She wasn't ugly. Not even pretty ugly. Beautiful? _Huh, that's new._

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She wasn't doing anything in particular. After she kissed his cheek, Lydia went to his living room and sat down on his living room sofa. Well, it was more like a bench. Then picked up his remote control and turned on the Neitherworld TV.

She glanced at him to see what he was up to but when their eyes met her face flushed yet again. "Beej, you wanna come watch TV with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure" He said before sitting next to her but he didn't watch TV. He watched her.

The kiss was nothing, just thanking him for saying something - ugh - _nice_. Again, when did he start saying nice things?

It wasn't so much nice as it was the truth. He liked her new outfit. It wasn't the poncho he was used to but it was still red and it was still laced with a spider web design. More of a dress and less of a mass of shapeless fabric. It brought out what had been hiding since her late teens. Something he teased her about relentlessly when she started to mature.

Breathers. They aged it was a fact. He appreciated the view, he wasn't going to lie. This time.

He wasn't to thrilled about her dating though. She spent less time with him when ever she had a date and it annoyed him to no end. He didn't like it when her attention was with someone else. He hated that she had so much fun with another guy. No one was as much fun as him.

She looked at him out of the side of her eyes and did a double take. "Beej?"

Beetlejuice stared at her. His eyes growing wide. _No, it can't be._

Lydia turned her body to face him. "What's wrong?" She asked placing her hand on his cheek. "Are you feeling sick?"

He felt his non-beating heart.. beat. It did then it beat some more. _What the hell happening to me?_

"BJ?" She asked again when he didn't answer.

Without realizing it, without knowing he was doing it. He leaned in and tested uncharted waters. He kissed her lips and to his surprise, she didn't pull back.

When he pulled away he was rewarded with a brilliant smile. Her smile.

 _Shit._ He thought to himself. _When did this happen?_


End file.
